godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclopes
"Flank him, flank him!" - Attican Soldier Cyclops are seen throughout the God of War series, and come in many large variations, all of which are very powerful and usually present a significant danger in battle. All Cyclopes have a specific death move which Kratos can perform through the activation and success of a mini-game. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, the Cyclops were giants with a single eye. They were the children of Gaia and Ouranus. These monsters were used by the Gods to construct Mount Olympus and complete other tasks that the Gods needed completed. In the myth, Zeus freed the Cyclops from Tartarus, where the Titans had imprisoned them due to their violent nature. In gratidute, the cyclops forged the Lightning Bolt for Zeus, the Trident for Poseidon and the Helmet of Invisiblity for Hades. They fought alongside the Olympians in the Great War, but were betrayed and imprisoned by Zeus once their purpose had been fulfilled. A few Cyclops escaped Zeus, however, by going into exile. In the God of War series God of War: Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Cyclopes were enslaved by the Persian King in the Siege of Attica. They attacked the city along with the mighty Basilisk. Later, Kratos fought many of them in Underworld. God of War In God of War, they where used by Ares in the Siege of Athens, mostly as shock infantry, and are also seen guarding parts of Pandora's Temple. Beside the "normal" Cyclops, Kratos also encountered Cyclops Enforcers, the elite, armored, siege-equipped monsters with a spiked ball as a weapon, and the Cyclops Desert Kings, the mighty, feral beasts guarding Pandora's Temple. God of War II Two species are encountered in God of War II, namely Cyclops Tyrants and Enforcers. The Tyrants are standard, unarmed Cyclops, who attack Kratos by striking at him with their fist or feet, or by picking him up and throwing them. If there are any Wild Boars around, a Cyclops Tyrant will pick one up; bite off its head; and throw it at Kratos like a projectile. When the creature has been stunned, Kratos can damage it by impaling it in its eye with one of his Blades of Athena, and then yanking the beast head-first to the ground, like with the Cyclops Brute. In God of War II, Enforcers dwell throughout the Island of Creation, the domain of Sisters of Fate. Some of them are used by the Beast Lords as a mount. God of War III In God of War III, Cyclopes reappears as the protectors of Olympus. Kratos has a new ability to control the cyclopes by repeatedly stabbing them, much like a Beast Lord, however, this action damages the monster. There is also a new undead Cyclops, that is made up of only muscle and bones apparently without skin. Only one appears during the battle on Crono's shoulder. This same cyclops is later eaten by Cronos. Despite the difference in body composition, it still has the same attack patterns as most other club-weilding cyclopses. Trivia *The character graveyard in God of War stated that originally idea was to make the Cyclops more like an animal. The Cyclops' had a penis but was later cut from the game for being a bit too much. Gallery eyerip1--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Kratos ripping out a Cyclops' eye (1/3) eyerip2--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Kratos ripping out a Cyclops' eye (2/3) eyerip3--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Kratos ripping out a Cyclops' eye (3/3) Related Pages *Cyclops Enforcer *Cyclops Brute *Cyclops Desert King *Cyclops Berserker *Armored Cyclops *Cyclops Remains Category:Enemies Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta